One Moment Like this
by JustAnotherDelilah
Summary: Theres only one thing I will regret on my life. That thing is, I'm passionately in love with the Joker. And guess what? I'm Bruce's Sister. NO NEED TO REVIEW.
1. Moving

A/N: This is my first story for " The Dark Knight" or batman if you will like to call it. Bruce is mostly half in it, the rest is all Joker(: You don't need to review, I just made this story for the fun of it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY ABBY. Enjoy(:

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. Moving.

" You ready Abby?" asked my older brother, Bruce. I groaned and threw my suitcase at him.

" Will you STOP rushing me?! " I guess I had a quick temper, bad habit I know.

He laughed and put his suitcase near the door and walked towards me with his generous " I'm just joking" grin printed on his muscular face.

" It will be nice of you if you can help? Eh? " I said sarcastically. He laughed and began helping me with my luggage. It was my time to move to Gotham. Exciting isn't? Not. At. All. I never ever wanted to move to that dreadful place. Too much violence and that my older brother is the " hero " in the town. Wow. Pretty great.

" I hope your excited little sis. I know I am" He drove me to the airport. Goodbye Florida.

" That's nice to know." I smirked and looked back outside the window. My original chocolate brown eyes searched for one thing particular in my own home. I really was going to miss this, the oranges and all...

I sighed in despair in one small tear came streaming down from my eyes.

" Abby.. your not crying, right? " Asked Bruce. I turned to look at him, his expression concerned and worried.

" Nope. " I mumbled and looked straight forward. I still felt Bruce looking at me until we stopped and parked the car. I opened the car door , went for my luggage. I made my wavy dark brown hair into a bun. Frustration was all over me. We walked to the airport and a crowd of people were staring at the television. News. I saw there worried and shocked expressions, I stopped walking so did Bruce and we both turned to what they were watching. Everyone gasped and whispered a word I couldn't catch but once when I saw his horrible face, laughing. It was The Joker. The one and only. Bruce yanked my wrist and forced me to walk with him.

" Bruce..don't be like this." I grunted and tried to escape his grasp. He forced me once more until we arrived to the door of the plane. He sat down near the window and glared beyond.

" Bruce..." I said and his expression never changed. He hated that. He hated when everyone asked him if he was alright. He hated The Joker. I bet he hated me for telling him to come for me and leave Gotham for what? A few hours. But those few hours turned like years. The Joker will always kill people one by one. Everything was like a game to him. Genius he was. A smart

mouth. I've never understood him, how he turned into a criminal, a different type of criminal though, I knew his history by heart. But why? I guess it was _fun_ to him. A pleasure to kill those innocent people.

" Abby.. I want you stay at my place until everything is okay? You know how dangerous night time can be in Gotham." Now he talks. He was so protective over me.

" I know, I know. But I think I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore " He chuckled.

" I need you to lock every door and window before you sleep." He ordered.

" What makes you so sure, that...that _thing _is going to capture me? Really. Bruce." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

" I'm hundred percent sure Abby, and he's not a _thing;_ he's just a normal human being just like us, he likes to play tricks against me and he will do anything to make me miserable. Just think about it." He had a serious tone.

" He will not, Bruce, now stop saying that cause your going to jinx it. " I said and rested my head on the seat and stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

A/N: TADA! :D I hope you liked it. I'm a bad, horrible writer. I know. No need to review. Hopefully chapter 2 might come out sooner.


	2. Captured

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED(: Thank you guys for the advice, I gladly appreciate it! Chapter 2.

* * *

It felt short when we arrived to Gotham, Bruce woke me up with the sound of my name. I opened my eyes to see the return of the blank, white, solid ceiling. It was already dusk and everyone left the plane except the two of us. I rubbed my eyes, my whole entire body was tired, I couldn't even move one bit. Bruce's expression seemed impatient and his eyes keep telling me to get up.

" I'm tired..do we have to leave the plane? " I whined.

" Yes, unless you want to go back to Florida. "

" I think that'll be a good idea " I smirked and stood up.

Bruce rolled his eyes and told me to follow him to get my luggage. Nothing has changed since the last time I returned to Gotham. Except I'm moving in, which doesn't make a difference? I don't know but to me, It doesn't. It felt different, as if everyone in the whole town was staring at you. Watching your every single move. Even though I had " Batman " near me, I felt unprotected. It sent chills down my back and I felt cold, It was only seventy two degrees outside, I have never felt this way before. We walked down the pathways to the place where you can get your luggage. Every suitcase was black, original. Bruce knew me too well. I think he hears my thoughts sometimes.

" Abby, you look scared. " I turn to meet his glance.

" I'm not scared, I just don't like the environment. Thats all. " Bruce gave me the look. The type of look when your mom knows theres something going on. It annoys me, really.

" Why are you giving me the ' look'?! I already told you. Damn." I saw my luggage right in front of me and I snatched it away from Bruce.

" Abby, don't start right now. Your having a bad temper. " He always seemed like our dad. Ugh.

" How is _this_ temper. Tell me; hmm? " I pointed to my face and Bruce looked worried.

" Let's just go. "

Small restaurants were lined up next to each other. My growling stomach surprised Bruce.

" Hungry? " He asked. I nodded; smiling to him. Everyone was crowded together. From here to there. It fascinated me, I always wondered a lot and there was never a moment in my life that I was never curious. I thought to myself about how many people get there hearts broken everyday or how many people die in fifteen seconds. I'm pretty weird. I guess..

" I'm sorry.."

Bruce looked at me and smiled.

" You always had a bad temper when you were small. I'm use to it. "

We eventually arrived to this Italian restaurant. It smelled weird, which doesn't surprise me because to me pasta smells weird. It was packed and every person looked at me with there strange looks on their faces. What on earth it's going on? Seriously, ever since I've came here, people kept giving me those " looks ". The waiter looked at me and pointed to my hair, which looked like a hair ball. I gasped and blushed a hot red. Everyone turned around whispering each other's ear. I ran to the bathroom, leaving Bruce with the waiter. Running, bumping to everyone on my path. I looked like an idiot, embarrassing. Once I went inside there was two women gossiping. How rare. One was short and she had red hair and bright pink lipstick that didn't even matched her skin tone, she was all wrinkly. The other one was bit taller and fat, ( not to be rude); her hair was a dark blonde and her lips were chapped. They stared at me for awhile and continued there conversation.

" Your back. " Bruce said and stared at his glass.

" Mhmm "

" I already ordered by the way, It's my all time favorite plate. I hope you enjoy it. " He smirked.

He ordered some weird named pasta plate. Something with sardines? I don't know I don't speak Italian. I looked at the decorations at the walls next to us, they were painted by professionals I bet. Almost Leonardo Davinci style. It's a relief to know that everyone stop staring at me, Bruce should've told me I had a nest on top of me. I guess he thought everyone won't notice. The waiter brought bread sticks and I immediately started eating.

" Damn Abby, wait until the food. " Bruce commented.

" Grr.." My mouth was full of the fluffy, buttery warm bread. Bruce laughed and started to play with his bended straw in his glass.

" Here you go Sir. " said the waiter in an Italian accent.

" Thank you " I looked at the plate and noticed that it was some type of lasagna. Not cheese, but it was with seafood and it smelled good. Yum.

" Okay Abby, you finished yet? " There he goes again. Rushing me.

" No. Can't you see I'm sti-"

There was a crash of broken glass across from us. Screaming from people and gasps. I looked around; confused. Bruce stood up and told me to stay still. All I could hear was a male voice, cranky and rough but still calm. Everyone kept moving from here to there trying to escape. My mind was blank from a moment, but I still had a feeling that it was someone who I knew. And suddenly I heard the laughing and crying from a young lady. I stood beside Bruce who was holding my hand tight. And there he was, The Joker. His white face, charcoal painted eyes and his bloody red smile. He dragged his tongue across his lower lip. Telling everyone to not move. He glance upon me then to Bruce and I could see was his devilish smirk spread across his permanent smile. Bruce yanked me and pushed me to the door.

" Abby, I want you to run as fast you could. You understand me? " He asked, his eyes full of fury and regret.

" Ye-"

" Go! Just go now!" He shouted and he ran to the other part of the restaurant.

A night blanket was upon me and darkness was everywhere. I could only hear the screams, shouts and the yelling of help inside the restaurant and it started to fade away. I ran zig-zag and stopped on a cement wall. Trying to keep my breath. I felt footsteps approaching and my heart rate started to raise. I walked quietly to the dark corner of the cement column. Gasping for air, cold wind brushed against my cheeks but then I heard a strange, familiar chuckle coming near to me that made me have goose bumps.

" Well..isn't a new Wayne in town? " A voice that was deep, and playful. My blood ran cold as he questioned. I was dead struck, the voice inches away from me. I wanted to defend myself, there was no time of being a baby anymore. I spun around, reading to charge but a purple gloved hand seized my wrist. And then I saw his purple and green suit.

" Oh no, doll face. That will be a no, no. " I can The Joker smirked in the darkness. I was put into the dangerous waters in my life. My brothers enemy.

" But then again, you seem to have a bad temper. I like that, " He chuckled.

I ran my eyes over him and his eyes locked on mine, both dark chocolate brown.

" Let go of me. " I ordered, pulling my arm away from him but still with his grasp.

" Shhhhh " He said.

" We don't want to wake up the whole town now do we, doll face? " teasingly he said. I stopped moving and my breath became to calm down.

" Good. Now I want you to get into that car. " He pointed me to a regular red car forcing me into the front seat, giving me a push. I really had bad luck this night. He turn the car on, and I had lost all my hopes. I tried to open the handle.

" Heh, that's why they have child locks, beautiful. " He commented. I was disgusted and my heart dropped. He went through his pocket and got a rope and tight two of my wrists together, he turned my face into his direction, looking at me straight into the eyes.

" I hope your a lot of fun Abby, is that your name? I like it. " He grinned. I closed my eyes , starting to think that this was all a nightmare, and that I'm still with Bruce inside the plane. Waiting to wake up any sooner.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoy that one(: I think it's long, is it long? It took me awhile to type it.*


	3. Marked

A/N: By the way, I only own Abby for the characters; not the joker nor Batman. I just wanted to put that out there. I am really sorry for not writing in 2 days? I've been really busy in school ): Oh and I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. *

* * *

" Hey, don't close your eyes now..we're almost there. " I felt The Joker stopped the car, sweat was dripping down to my forehead. My hands shaking and my body felt stiff. Honestly..I thought I was gonna die right there..inside the car. Opening my eyes, seeing nothing but the shine of the moonlight, I felt The Jokers glove on my cheek.

" Now..Abby, I want to learn more about you, hm? Entertain me." His hot breath rushing on my sensitive skin.

" I'm interesting to you? " I asked, my eyes pleading for help.

" Mhm sweet heart, now I'm the only one who's asking questions right now you got that? " His tongue roaming on his lower lip, which is quite annoying me right now. Even though it was dark outside I still saw his eyes upon me.

" Well, um.." I had no idea on what to say, needing to say something fast. I didn't want to disappoint The Joker.

" You can just start from your personality sweetie.." His gloved hand still on my cheek, my heart pounding every second.

" Nice?...um..I guess I have a bad temper, self conscious..and well..wild "

" How old are you? " He asked.

" Twenty. " He chuckled at the end of my sentence, pleasant I guess, releasing his firm hand off my cheek. Squeezing my eyes shut, in the moonlight I see him taking something out of his pocket. I tensed, afraid if I had not interested him enough to let him keep me alive.

" Abby, Your lucky you know..usually I kill people, kidnap them and just kill them right _there_. " His voice sounded like a whisper but more softer. I turned to my right seeing The Joker's hideout or should I say "home". Laffs A-Lot.

" I guess I am pretty lucky " I darkly said. Hearing The Joker once again chuckle- he got off the car and went by my door, opening it and grasping both of my hands; leading me to the entrance. I couldn't do anything at all, no escape. I feel like I failed terribly. To Bruce and to everyone in Gotham.

" Look what I brought back! " The Joker grinned, pushing me in front of his other clowned masked men, sitting down on the couch playing poker. Whispering, shouting to each other one at a time. There was a few laughs, whistles. My mind went blank.

" She's _mine_ boys, I'm the only one who's gonna entertain her. You got that? " There was fews "awes" and grumbles. From here, I was now considered as The Joker's 'pet'.

" Introduce yourself doll face.." He ordered, pulling my arms to my back, making me yelp in pain.

" Abby.." Softly I said, closing my eyelids tighter then before. My teeth clenched together in my mouth.

" A little bit more louder, dear " He whispered into my ear.

" Abby Wayne! " Making The Joker and his clowned masked men laugh.

" Tada! Good girl. Now was that hard? " He turned me around making me face him.

" No. " I simply said, he grabbed both of my cheeks; looking at me straight in the eyes.

He breathe in and out, slowly.

" Do you know that your beautiful? " I gasped lightly, blushing by his touch. What the hell?

" Don't be nice to me, I already know your history. Your wife and your father. " I grimaced, disgusted, trying to punch his painted face.

" Oh..well that's interesting. It's nice to know that you have fire in you. " He laughed, leaving his men- he was was guiding me down the hall leading me to his "office". My hands were all sweaty and my clothes were all dirty.

" Welcome to my office, doll face " He opened the door revealing a blood stained table, no windows and white dirty floors and walls. The lights seem bright but then again it seemed dark.

" Sit." He commanded me. The wooden chair made a squeaky noise and his desk was full of newspapers that had the bloody headlines saying "HA". Shocked, I ran my fingers on the paper, the names of every death in bold print.

" Impressive eh? " I looked up at his face, his hands were on his lap; looking at me with one blackish brow up.

" To me, yes. " He smirked at my response, he moved closer to his desk have only one foot away from my face to his, again he ran his tongue on his lip.

" Glad..now theres only one rule in his building, it's not a good idea to lie. I know when people lie sweetie. Just heads up. " He showed me his knife out of his vest pocket, shining.

" I never lie, I earn people's trust easily. " Yep, truth.

" Well, surprise, surprise sweetheart. You just earned mine."

That was a surprise, I just met this guy in like what? 2 or 3 hours or so? Yea, he is crazy. Bruce keeps talking about him, I had various conversation with him in the past. I've seen on newspaper headlines on the front pages. It wasn't a surprise to me at all.. I don't mind though, The Joker is really a confusing person. I have to agree on that. There was a silence for a moment between us. Awkward.

" I don't understand. " I told him, looking down at my hands.

" About what sweetheart? " he asked.

" You. How you can just get rid of this. " I guess this confused him.

" Hmm..is that a bad thing or a good thing? " He had a awkward smile printed on his face.

" You tell me..do you like being a criminal? " Bingo.

" Sure thing, I have my revenge. It's pleasant. Doesn't everyone have revenge? The last time I thought everyone did. This is mine. " Simple to him.

" It wouldn't hurt you or do you feel anything at _all_ after killing one person? " I'm asking too many questions.

" Life is a game doll face. You have to play well, don't think I'm just killing for money. It doesn't work that way. Some people don't understand. It's confusing. " He took of his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. I can't believe I'm having a _private_ conversation with the most wanted man in Gotham. Yay?

" I understand a small portion of it. I want more. "

" In the future, you will. It's called 'patience' sweetheart." Haven't I heard that before.

" Enough about me right now. Hungry? " He got out of his seat, circling around me, this felt strange. I looked at the clock, which didn't even work. My hands were still tight up together, burning my skin. Leaving marks.

" No. I just want to go away from you and be at home. " This made him crazy.

" Oh no no, sweetie. When I say your mine, your mine. End of story. No one escapes from this place, I hope you understand that. "

" Why do you have me here in the FIRST place?! Hmm? Your not giving me fucking answers! " I turned to him, tripping off the seat. Moving myself around the dirty floor. Trying to stand up with all my body force. The Joker pulled me up, leaving me shouting at his face, pulling him away from him. Skipping to the door. I wanted to leave _now_. Not until I saw his most favorite weapon on my forehead. His stupid knife.

" Shhhh.." He was inches away from my face. I was on the white painted wall, my face turning the opposite way from his, teeth clenching. My finger tips scraping the wall.

" I have you here cause you interested me. You understand that? Now shut up and be patient."

That's when he left me a 3 inch mark on my cheek. It was pouring blood, my tight up hand touched the bloody liquid, making the pain seem a lot painful. I looked up at him in disbelief. Now I really did learned my lesson, If I keep doing it my way my future cuts are going to be a lot more painful. Might as well listen to this guy. And by that moment, I just notice I was crying. The stinging of the cut upon my skin from my salty tears. Now I think my life has changed completely. I was going to be stuck with this physco path who what? Likes me, I hope he doesn't. Honestly; I never had been into a relationship. Boyfriend and all. I don't like them, I think their just a waste of time. My eyes got drafty. I fell on the floor with a thud, fallen asleep. The only thing I heard was the opening of a door and The Jokers signature chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Yea, that's it. Once again I'm really sorry for not writing that much. My goal is to write one chapter everyday. I hoped you enjoy this one little. Review if you want to give me advice. I'm trying my best to write good.*


	4. Safe

A/N: Chapter Four! I hope you enjoy this one(:

Chapter 4.

Opening my eyes to see a dim light in front of me, two shadows. One taller then the other, my throat was dry and my mouth had no words to speak. Touching a soft material with my blood dry hand, it was a cloth. I then heard a few voices whispering to each other, getting louder and louder. The room around me was like a hospital room. White and plain.

" She's awake boss. " One said.

" Alright, now go. " Ordered The Joker. I still felt the material on my fingertips, moving them up and down trying to know what it was.

" That tickles. " Hearing a hysterical laugh; I snatched my hand away, feeling my right cheek. It felt rough, dry and the blood went away. I gasped and everything went clear. The Joker was standing on my left, with a big wide grin. Showing his yellowish teeth and his red lips.

" I was touching _you_? " I asked, getting up from the bed I was laying on. We were no longer in his office, after the " fight " we had. No, it wasn't consider a fight. Just a disagreement.

" Apparently you were, doll face. Don't worry you were tickling my arms. No worries. " He grinned.

" Now..I want you to tell me something. " I backed away slowly from him, my body already against the wall, my hands to my sides. What does he want from me?

" Don't be scared sweetheart. I'm just _wanting_ to ask you something. Just calm down, look at me. " Obeying him, I return my eyes to see those charcoal dark shadowed; packed eyes of his. He smiled, knowing he had all his control over me.

" I wanted to know if you ever been In a relationship." He took a seat.

" No, and I'm not interested. " I hope that answers his question, seating down slowly on a near by chair.

" Well, you should be doll face. Not everyone stays single for long. Not a guy like me or a girl like you. You understand me? "

" Perfectly. " He darkly grinned taking my arms, untied them. He threw the rope across the room.

He said, " Hmm, our first date is going to be fantastic "

My eyes grew wide when he told me this. This was purposely a trick wasn't it? Did The Joker just asked me out and I accepted him without even knowing that he had some kind of feeling towards me? I'm stupid, seriously.

" Wait what? Our first date..? " I questioned.

" Yup. I always thought I always needed a lady by my side, you know. " I gulped, this wasn't my plan at all.

" Let's go out sometime, I'll show you how much fun I really am "

What am I suppose to do? You tell me, when a physco criminal, murder has just asked you out. I smelled the scent of blood on my cheek from my cut. My finger traced through it, it didn't hurt as much before. The red liquid got on my fingertips, I wiped it off with my dark denim jeans. Biting hard on my lip, tasting the salty liquid coming out from my lip. I started thinking about the consequences about this.

" Oh and that scar can make you remember me. " He looked at my lip and this made me nervous.

He stood up from his seat, his pinky going towards my lips, wiping the blood off and tasting it inside his mouth. I couldn't move, I had to listen to him. I couldn't defend myself either, I'll probably be dead already if I denied him. I got up from my seat, quickly.

" Your excited aren't you?! I know I am " He smiled big, laughing non-stop.

I hope he didn't had horrible plans for our first 'date'. Nothing that I have never done, I didn't like this at all. Where was Bruce? I really needed my hero to come down and save me. I was scared, not of the The Joker but by this..being stuck with him; already got asked out by him, and now his partner?

" Let's go and explore the infinite abyss. "

Taking my hand a grip and leading me outside where we parked the car that we stole. He chuckled, it was his game. I wasn't a player anymore, he was the winner and I was the looser. He started perfectly and cheated. He didn't play fair at all, that was his job after all. Driving slowly, into the darkness of Gotham I was nervous. I should be crying hysterically, screaming at him to let me go. He would have enjoy that, he loves to see people in pain. I was curious on where we going and what we're

about to do. Something that he will enjoy..probably. I was looking at the unfamiliar streets, the dark buildings and Gothic walkways.

" It's been a long time since I've been to dates, you should be talking you know. " He reached over to take my hand. I shooked uncomfortably, he was giving me goose bumps.

" Your shaking, what are you afraid off doll face? "

" I'm not afraid, this is my first time in this place. I have no where the devil's your taking me. " He laughed at this.

" Your funny sweetie. We're almost there.." We parked in front of a pizza place. The sign said it all.

We got off the car, The Joker pulling me to his side, with a grin on his face. He was excited. And I just noticed _this_ was our date. His clowns followed us from behind. Once we entered the restaurant everything felt silent. Every single eyeball was on us.

" I'm looking for Mr. Grenalds " The Joker said out loud, licking his lips.

His clowns were everywhere, roaming around with there professional guns.

" Can anyone tell me where he is? Hm? I need to speak with him. " He pulled me more closer to him, making me have my face against his chest, whispering something in my ear.

" I want you to go over the counter and get the manager doll face. "

I walked towards the counter on his orders. Ringing the bell, waiting for the manager to come over. Unfortunately it was James Grenalds. The next victim on The Jokers list. He looked at me then to The Joker. He gasped.

" Hello James, nice to meet you eh? " The Joker walked towards the both of us.

" What are you doing with Abby Wayne? " Asked James, I bet he was acting brave. The rest of the customers left the building.

" Hmm, you tell me James. We're just on a little date actually. " Answered The Joker, once again pulling me to his side.

And then The Joker took James by his collar, making him fly over the table. Meeting his glaze to The Jokers eyes. I gasped, seeing The Joker pull out his trusted knife, his hands on James face, licking his lip like he always does. James started to panic, trying to squeeze away from the grasp of The Joker. I tried to close my eyes, not hearing anything but James screams and The Jokers laughter. He told him his story about his drunken father, about his scars. And by that moment, screams and yells started to come out from James mouth, dropping him to the ground. Dead. The Joker grasped me, taking me outside. Leaving the dead James Grenalds. I covered my eyes trying to forget about this.

" Kill me now. " I pleaded

" You don't care if people are alive right now. You just do it and have no regrets. Why will you care if you kill me? " He stared at me, confused in some sort. He stopped on his tracks.

" You think I want to kill you? How can I ever kill you? "

" I don't know. "

" Well, sweetie..your wrong. "

And that's when I really knew I was safe.

A/N: I hoped you enjoy that one(: Chapter 5 may come out soon.*


	5. Feelings

**A/N: Yay for Chapter 5! (: I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing this story. (:**

* * *

It's been two days right now in the hands of The Joker, this might sound strange and I'm thinking I'm talking crazy talk but, I think I'm safe with him. Even though he might be the most wanted man, I had this feeling. I hope your not thinking I'm crazy but I'm speaking the truth here. Really. For the first time I felt bad for him because of his past. I think he doesn't deserve it at all. His past made him for who he is today, I'm still afraid of him though. I have no idea what to say to Bruce. My lack of knowing and what to say. I felt ashamed and guilty for this, maybe I should've deserve this, maybe not. My head was confused, and searching for an answer. The only thing I knew was that I earned the Jokers trust and he has no idea or reason to kill me. Yet.

" Hey doll face, we're home. " I heard his dark tone whisper in my ear.

It felt as we drove miles, across the world, across the oceans. Well, at least it felt that way. I fell asleep, on the cold, silky leather seat. My breathe came slowly in and out; I was calm and the sky turned into a beautiful color. There was no longer night and darkness. My eyes looked up, seeing the sky and The Joker's eyes. I frowned, turning to my other side. I hoped he didn't notice me.

" I know you're awake sweetie. " My body shuddered and I felt the soft grasp of The Jokers hand on my shoulder.

" Come on, let's put you to bed. " My legs were weak and my head kept me dizzy.

" You always want me to do it that hard way, don't you? " He chuckled and pulled me up, carrying me to a room or should I say 'my' room. Feeling the sheets against me; one side of my face against the pillow.

I tried my best to sleep, I was swimming in the depths of the coldest waters on earth. About to jump on the edge of the world, I realized everything changed. My personality changed without me noticing it. Everywhere I looked; came to me. I went missing, I was lost. It felt like the whole world ran away without me. I will never sleep again. My skin felt dry, stomach was empty. I was going to die. Sleeping during the day, come to life during the night. Bruce. I hope he finds me, take me away and leave me in Florida. I remember his words that he said " It'll be alright. ". I wanted to run away, . Time went slower...everything seemed to be spinning. I swear I thought I was asleep, but not until I saw my thoughts fade. I couldn't sleepy at all by that moment. I felt ill and I was a mess. Rolling my neck, pulling back my hair; I pressed my hand on the white painted but still blood stained, running through it feeling the soft and bumpy paint. I was full of surrender. Thinking of what should I do- trapped in this room.

Opening the old door, I entered in the highway, my hands still tracing every step of the paint. I was led into The Jokers office, all I could see was 'Joker' printed upon it. I felt the ridges and the deepness of the writing. Thinking, I tried to explain myself in what The Joker really was. He was handsome and a very good criminal. Insane, I know. My days running in the sunshine, being the type of girl who was too nice were over. And I enjoyed that.

" Good morning beautiful " His voice rang in my ears, turning around to his permanent smile.

" Hello. " My hollow stomach growled in the silence between us. He chuckled at this and moved a inch closer, closing the gap between us. I don't know if I've notice or if everyone has noticed but

I couldn't control myself in this moment, me biting my lip seeing him licking his lips as usual. Hearing his heartbeat and mine. Together. The clock's and it felt hot. It felt uncomfortable to stand near him.

" You know that we got a second date doll face, yep. I hope this one is much more better then the last one. And I hope _you_ take control this time. " I prayed in my mind that he didn't mean this at all. Me killing? No. Never.

" What do you mean? I can't kill, are you insane? No. no. no never. Please, I will do anything that you want me to do, just not this. " Blurting out all nonsense things out of my mouth faster then I have ever did. All he did was smile, enjoying my begging.

" Never say never doll face. " That was his reply.

I knew I was screwed when he said that,nervousness and fear was overpowering me. Already starting to think about the consequences..me..being on the first page of the newspapers like all the rest of the criminals are. But worst of all I was with The Joker; this will be the worst mistake I have ever done in my life. Planning or randomly kill someone, a innocent person. I was going to end their life. I froze, thinking about this tragedy.

" Thinking about it are we? " The Joker said, looking at me straight in the eye.

" Why me? " I asked. Yes, why me; why I have to be the one who has to be with The Joker.

" Because that's what happens. " He voice echoed through the hallway.

" That doesn't answer my question. Why me? Why do I have be the one who has to be in this? " I repeated.

" Where back to the beginning Abby, because you interest me. " His eyes went cold and his smile faded into a serious expression.

" I'm not interesting. " I talked back, making this more intense.

" Stop being so negative now tell me. "

I was about to answer until my cellphone rang. I was so stupid enough to not call Bruce when I was in my room. I'm so lightheaded ain't I? I jumped when the vibration rang on my right thigh. The Joker looked at me and then to my pocket. He had his teasing smile on.

" Answer it. " Always obeying him I tooked it out, showing the name of Bruce on it.

" It's Bruce. " I panicked, my shaking hands showing the device to him. He was glad for sure and snatched it away. I felt the grasp of his fingers, they were warm and soft. Surprisingly. He second thought if he should answer but instead gave me the phone back telling me to answer it. I looked at him and he still had that smiled on his face.

" Hello? " My voice was weak.

" Abby? Where are you?! What happened?! Why are you not in the house right now?! What's going on?! " I cut him off when he kept blurting out stuff.

" Bruce..I'm alright. Calm down. " I was little bit stronger now.

" Abby.. tell me where you are. " His dark tone returned and my heart started to pump blood faster. Looking back at The Joker; he put his index finger on his lips telling me to not say anything else. I hanged up, knowing that this was my chance to be saved. The Joker laughed, his own laughter echoed louder into the hallways making me jump.

" You are one special thing, Abby. " He commented, pushing me against him walking down the metal stairs entering the kitchen that was dark and filthy.

" You haven't eaten in two days. Eat something." He let me down on a chair opening the refrigerator with a sigh. I thought to myself hearing Bruce's voice was a wake up call to me. I miss him. I really do.

" Wohoo Abby? " I saw him having a hand waving in front of my face, giggling at my stupidity.

" Here. " I saw the pasta that me and Bruce had two days ago. Yes, it did look fresh and my mouth was watering.

" You surprise me sweetheart. You eat like a guy. That's something. "

For the first time I _actually_ laughed with him. I had something. We had something and this was by far to ahead of the line. I was scared of The Joker, afraid of him but by now it felt different. A huge difference. I guess there was a bond between us and I really was starting to see the " funny side".

* * *


	6. Home

**A/N: Thank you for the people who enjoy my story and thank you for my reviewers. Your the only reason I'm still writing today(: THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

There was no excuse for this, not once or twice. It was like ' once upon a time..' again and again. This is too early to say anything that I might think I'm crazy. Everything seem to be more clearer then ever, and I'm scared to sense the truth. I don't know what's right and wrong since I've been in this place for long. I'm seeing another part of The Joker and he's still the same. Making plans, being busy in the office like what Bruce wanted me to be. Work in the office non-stop. I'm not perfect. I might as well be a nightmare to everyone or be a dream come true to The Joker. I have two deadly choices upon my shoulder and I don't know which one to choose.

Heavy clouds were resting on the ocean blue sky, I finally got outside from my prison but I still was looked by The Joker's eyes. I smiled to myself, feeling the embrace of the warm air tickling my cheeks. The Joker really did had my trust and I was really amazed for that. Gotham looked so different from outside, in the morning. It felt like home, to me. Florida. The sun was like a golden light spreading around me, the trees were bright green and everything was calm. I have no longer felt evil outside. The birds chirping and nature was growing. It was simply fantastic. It's not about guns and cursing each other, it was all about playing a magic trick and laughing hysterically. Having revenge. That was the point.

Alerted by The Jokers voice he said,

" Abby, I need a little chat with you. " I sighed, leaving the beauty of nature and going, once again to hell.

" Yes. "

" I need to talk about us. Our second date. "

Sigh, the date that was permanently recommended to me to kill someone. My mission, perhaps. Staring into his eyes; licking his lips.

" Mhmm. I'm listening. " He got in front of my face, and his body smelled like gun powder and cigarette smoke. I wonder what he has on his mind right now.

" Well, I was thinking about that and uh..I didn't consider our first date a "date" if you know what I mean. " Perfectly understood what he said. A date to me if for the lovers who like to be in love too many times. Killing a person who I never knew wasn't a date.

" I understand, I didn't consider it either. " I replied, forcing myself to see beyond behind his shoulder.

" Look at me doll face. " I still couldn't figure out words about how to explain this. My eyes glazed upon his. My eyes twinkled and I gulped.

" I'm gonna release you for today. You understand? Just today, I wanna just let you visit your batman super hero brother. " He's acting too nice. Somethings wrong and I didn't want that to imprint on my head.

" Your not serious right? Aha, your really funny." I chuckled darkly, pushing him away from me, making him grin.

" Oh I'm well damn serious beautiful. I'm a man of my word. " He always was, and that's what I liked about him.

And he really did release me. I was dropped in front of Bruce's house which was just a normal department building. Painted with gray walls, I hoped his room isn't so dull from what it looked like from the outside. I knocked once and he opened the door immediately as if he knew I was coming..coming back home to the same old innocent life I had.

" Abby! It's you! " His heavy, muscular arms squeezed me into a hug. I gasped for air.

" Bruce, yes it's me. I'm glad to find you. " He put a smile on his handsome face, there's the _real_ Bruce I knew. Not batman.

" Look at you. Wait.. your cheek. " His firm hand turned my head slowly. Showing my remembered cut.

" What's _this_? " I shut my eyes closed, trying my hardest to make up a story.

" A twig stabbed me Bruce. I was lost in a forest." I didn't think that was pretty good but I really hope he believed me.

" A forest? What the hell were you Abby?! " Ugh, there he goes again.

" Bruce, you were gone for what? 5 years and left me in Florida and you were being a hero in this town and your freaking out because I was gone for two days. I don't know what your talking about but you really need to shut up. " He laughed as if I was little girl trying to fight him.

" What? I can't be worry about my pretty little sister? "

" Um well, yes but really cuts heal easily now stop freaking out and help me. " I looked behind noticing I didn't had my luggage.

" Oh don't worry your clothes are up stairs;better change. You stink badly. " He put his finger on his noise giving me a grimace looked.

" Yeah, I'm hungry make me some dinner? " From the corner of my eyes I see him nod and walk into the kitchen.

Home sweet home I must say, I was surprised about the elegant furniture and look into the department. The scent smelled like vanilla and the windows were wide opened. Walking to the bathroom for the first time to see myself in my filthy matter. My composition looked rare and I touched my scar that left me see the past I've gone through with The Joker. My sensitive, young looking skin looked horrible. Dehydrated, and also pale.

" Ewh. " I saw myself having dirt marks on my shoulders. I tooked a warm bath, letting me stop thinking about my problems two days ago and the upcoming date I had with The Joker. I felt a lot more cleaner now and my scar started to it's healing moment. I looked at my luggage and saw my old PJ'S and the big t-shirt I always wore to go to sleep. Yawning, changing into fresh clothes I walked down stairs smelling the cheese on the macaroni that just got done finished cooking properly.

" Mac & cheese yum. " I sat, licking my lips, I was finally fed some real food.

" Home made. " Bruce ate with me and we kept quiet.

" Abby..I'm surprised you haven't remembered about your birthday. It's coming up you know. " Oh, yes my birthday. I hated that day, I hardly had birthday presents and parties.

" Oh really? I'm not surprised, not one bit. It's normal. " I took a sip of apple juice and the food went down my throat fast.

" Don't you want celebrate it? I mean, really. " Bruce always forced me in feeling things.

" Hmm, I'll think about it. " I will, eventually. I had too many things in my mind right now. The Joker and killing.

It was still early and my room felt so pleasant. I was sleepy and it was only 5pm, staring into the ceiling, my eyes looking at it carefully. Tonight was the night I'm gonna be a criminal for the first time. I hated that. I really did. Even though I had a temper I didn't have the courage to kill someone. I was off earth in my dreaming position until my cellphone rang showing a unknown caller, curious I answered.

" Hello? "

" It's nice to hear your voice again. "

No, The Joker could never leave me alone in one moment of a day in my life. I bet he always watched me in the darkness, sleeping. Pretending to know nothing about me, researching and having his own resources. I had to be reasonable for him, but most of all I was _beautiful_ to him. That's the reason why he always calls me doll face, sweetie, sweetheart and beautiful. I was attractive to him even though I didn't try to be. It was difficult for me to accept that I had a feeling towards him.

* * *

**A/N: :D End of Chapter 6. The next chapter will come out sooner(:**


	7. Second Date

**

* * *

**

A/N: hello again! (: well here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

" Ready doll face? I'm excited to see you." His voice entered my ears, sending messages to my brain. I was giving him pleasures, tonight was going to be fascinating. Explosions here and there and the smell of fire and gasoline tickled my nostrils. Tonight..was going to be fun.

" Almost. I'm excited to see you too. " Smirking, I knew he was going to be glad at my response. Hearing his low chuckle I looked at myself in the clear mirror, happy with myself on what I was wearing. A velvet short dress but not too short that shaped my body perfectly. I have to say, it looked good on me too.

" Five minutes beautiful. Bye. " He hanged up, leaving me putting red lip stick on. My hair was tied up in a bun and my eyes were put into black eye shadow. I came prepared..sorta.. if your going to kill someone but still on a date with a psychopath then why not wear a nice dress? I mean..seriously. Walking down the stairs I met Bruce in front of me with a curious, shocked expression on his face.

" Abby. Where are you going? " I think the dress pulled off too much.

" Out..this place is kind boring for me ya know. I need some adventure and entertainment. " I replied.

" Who are you going _with_? " There he goes asking me again. He sounded worried; I didn't want him to be worried about me. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself. Someone has to take a stand.

" Alone. Just going clubbing. " Lies and more lies, I couldn't bare it.

" Do you need a ride or-? "

" I'm capable of taking care of myself Bruce, thank you though. I'll call you when somethings up. "

I opened the door, seeing that the day went by so quick. It was dark and it was cold. No, I didn't want to bring a jacket. I said goodbye to Bruce who just stared at me for awhile until I left out of sight. The stars mystified in the atmosphere and the only sound I can hear was humming sound.

" lala..oh there you are doll face. It's strange that when you left I was missing you already. I guess you give me feelings. " The Joker only wore his own signature suit; the purple and the green. His own signature colors.

" Same for me. I guess we have a lot in common. " I grinned. He made me be on the side of him, his hand on my side. I was comfortable in this position; I didn't noticed that I was smiling. We walked in every street in the darkness, silence and the roads were empty. I didn't wanted this to end, I wanted The Joker just to be a good person for a short time, instead of being his own self, but I can not change him.

" Ready sweetie? I have a surprise for you in the end of this road. " Looking in front of me, I saw a great, huge building. Dark and full of innocent men lined up with each other, tied up. I imagined them, screaming for help inside of their minds. I thought I was going to kill one person. Not a mob.

" It's just simple doll face. Click on the red button and everything will go boom. " I looked at him, afraid of what I was going to do.

" I thought I was going to kill one soul, not a group. " My eyes looked at his. Pleading for no reason, pleading to not do this. He sighed, rolling his eyes. I had the explosion device on my hand, one touch of the button and everything is going to be killed in the building.

" Fine. Let's both do it. " He put his hand upon mine, his body pressed on my back. I was shaking and his fingers were on mine. Prepared to kill all these innocent men. We were in front of the spontaneous building.

" 1.." His voice whispered in my ear.

" 2.." My voice was shaking also and I went on counting with him.

" 3..." We, at the same time pressed the button and everything went beyond everywhere. The explosion was a success and a big smile was on my face, turning around to see The Joker laughing with great happiness. Spinning around with great joy. Surprisingly, I was in joy also.

" You see Abby. Isn't it fun? " He questioned; putting his hands on my cheeks, looking at my straight in the eye, smiling.

" You see how enjoyment and how _fun _this is?! "

" Yes. I enjoyed it. " I smiled, he pulled me into his chest, his forehead on my head. We both stared into the fire, burning and everything was vanishing.

" I enjoyed this date. " I said, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

" I'll enjoy it more if you just did one thing for me. " He whispered.

" And what's that. " I asked, staring into the darkness of his painted eyes.

" If you just did the killing by yourself. I would have been proud."

" I thought you meant just one person. Are you disappointed at me? "

" No princess, I'm not mad, or disappointed, I'm just annoyed as hell" He wet his lips, embracing my skin on his hand. He grasped my chin roughly and glanced at me darkly.

" This is the only time I'm going to let you do it with me. The next time your going to do all the killing,. Understand that doll face? " I nodded in his grasp.

" Good, now let's leave before chaos comes. " I didn't understand on what he meant by that, maybe the police? Or the SWAT team or my brother.

" I'm horrible to you ain't I? " I whimpered and hide my face into his chest.

" I'm not saying it's a _bad _thing doll face. Listen beautiful, I'm not the type of who has feelings, I mean really.. I sorta have a thing to ya. Attractive.. if that's the best word to put the feeling to you."

No, no no, I'm not hearing this from The Joker at all. He's not in love with me right? All his feelings or "emotions" have involved in one big ball and said he was attractive to me? Well, it wasn't his fault or decision to feel that towards me.

" And I know you have the same feeling for me too. " My heart dropped, The Joker could not only KNOW when someone lies but also see what's my emotions towards him? I squeezed my eyes shut, begging to God that this wasn't happening but a slap across the my cheek brought me back to reality.

" I'm sorry about that princess but your really getting into it too much. "

" Your right for the first thing..does anyone know about it? " I asked, imagining the newspapers saying ' Miss Wayne in love with a psychopath.'

" No..not yet. " He whispered in my ear, guiding me in his arms.

" I always liked your personality doll face. Don't let me loose interest in you. " I hope I didn't.

" I won't..I promise. " I smirked, digging my nails into his palms.

" Let's go. " He tooked me to a car, taking me to somewhere I have never been or maybe going back to his place. I don't know and I'm not sure. All I know is that we both shared our feelings and have the same emotions towards each other. At least I got that off my mind, but now it's between Bruce and me. I don't want him to know anything from this.

* * *

**A/N: (: end of chapter 7! I know it was much more shorter and stuff. I'm actually running out off ideas to tell you the truth, but I still have a few left off, but if you want to help me and share your ideas that will be fine (:**


	8. The Joker & I

**A/N: Awwh thank you for the reviewers who reviewed! (: And I'm so sorry if theres mistakes of any type in the chapters, Spring break is here so I'm getting all the chapters done! Enjoy****

* * *

_**Chapter 8.**_

So, there we were..running wild in Gotham inside the car. My hands were sweating and I stared out at the window in the black ocean. We were driving on a bridge and we were the only people who were awake at midnight; driving the streets of Gotham. The Joker. He came to my life really fast and I liked it. The stars looked like diamonds and some looked like emeralds and rubies. This is what we we're after. Sometimes I hated him, and sometimes I loved him, it was our night of extraordinary joy. The type of joy that every villain I watched on TV had. Laughing evilly but then there was always the super hero. Who usually won at the end.

" We're home doll face. " I sighed and got off the car.

" Why the long face? " I see his face again, he didn't had his teasing smile on. I guess he was worried.

" I'm tired. " I really was, and The Joker wasn't helping at all.

" Ah, I was about to think that your missing you big brother..well..aren't you? " He asked, blocking the entrance of his home.

" No, I've been having a day with full energy and killing. Rest is what I want. " I mumbled, my eyes getting tired and I think I'm going to black out any second. I felt his hand turn my sensitive neck, letting him see the scar he gave me.

" Have you remembered me from this? " He looked in my eyes for a answer.

" Yes. I had to lie to Bruce. " He chuckled, grasping my arm to enter. His palms were bleeding because of me, digging my nails in them.

" I'm sorry about your palms, I didn't mean to make you bleed. " I frowned while he was leading me to my room.

" Don't be disappointed doll face. " He stopped right on his tracks, looking at me. Having his hands caress my cheeks.

" You make men feel funny easily inside Abby, are you aware of that? " His lips smacked together.

" I'm perfectly aware of that. " I snarled, trying to release his grasp. I craved his touch, even though I tried my best to show him I didn't had an interest for him. It was obvious that I was trying too hard.

" Don't be silly sweetie, stop trying to escape from me. Your _mine_ now. " He giggled, kissing my cheeks harshly. I gasped, my hands on his shoulder, trying to let go of him before he goes over hand. His hand went upon my neck, leaving fierce kisses on it. He was too heavy for me to push him off.

His breath tickling my skin, giving me chills. I was gasping for air, my hands starting to knot around his greasy hair. I was pressed against on him once more and that left me giving up. His tongue trace every detail of my lips, my hands started to go on his cheeks. Releasing every craving emotion I had for him. He tongue roamed my mouth. I groaned at this, I knew he wanted me to go wild towards him just now he's trying now making me bringing back the thought that I wanted him more then anything. It was his charm, mystery, personality and his power that made me go insane over him. He was toxic and a drug to me, which I was addicted to. I could see underneath his permanent damages on his skin that there was man, not a good man, but just a normal human being who was just misunderstood. Insanity. A man who thought life doesn't have a price and he always looked on the brighter side of it and who didn't care about money.

" Stop it! " I shouted, pushing him off.

" Abby, your always ruining the fun. " I was disgusted from myself, I don't know if this was a relationship or not but we were going too fast.

" It's too fast. " He laughed while I was talking, pointing at me.

" I know you enjoyed it princess." I glared at him, he smiled hugely; walking towards me.

" Whatsa matter sweetheart..? " He question, his voice turned into a whisper. His arms guided me with strength,bringing my back against his chest.

" I considered you were going to be all smiling ya know. " I grunted, turning to his face.

" What are we? " I needed an answer, I didn't want any little game nor tricks to play on me.

Sighing, he answered, " Why are you always the one with the difficult questions? Hm? "

" It's not _difficult_; your a smart man, answer me. " He was my desire and he knew that, clearly.

" Lovers? I don't know, you tell me. " I rolled my eyes, seeing him licking his lips.

" I thought you were intelligent, not a dumb ass. " I moved my hands around his neck.

" Oh, I am. Open minded, beautiful. " I smirked, placing my head gently on his chest.

Hearing his heart beat getting slower and slower. I was awake by this and I lost my habit of sleeping for now. First to say, I was surprised for what I've just done. Looking at my surroundings, all I could see was just blood painted walls, and filthy rooms with wide opened doors. I was confused at first and I never understood the word " love " but for now I have, because of The Joker. We weren't like every other American couple, we were unique. Different.

" I want to try your way this time "

I whispered. I wanted to go with him and be a criminal in some sort. Be like how he is. Carefree, enjoying every moment of his life. Now, he wasn't going to be a loner anymore, he has me. Breathing every part of oxygen that was around us, I holded The Joker tighter in my grasp. Never letting him go. Hearing his chuckle, we left the moment. He was leading me back to the room I slept. I was disappointed because I wanted to stay _there_. His hands felt different, rough and difficult to manage; but when I felt his grasp on my skin, I was craving it. Craving for more, more and beyond. I couldn't handle myself anymore. I _loved_ him and to him he actually cares about my existence which from The Joker means a lot. What could I saw to a psychopath murderous clown? No, I didn't mean that..he was just normal to me. He wanted to let other people see on what terrible things can go through the human mind. I felt warmth, protection in his arms. I wanted to be with him for every minute, second of my life. It was surprising that I actually loved him that way.

" Your not gonna leave me right? " I asked, taking his arm, stopping it to open the door.

" Of course not beautiful..see, my office is right across from your bedroom. " He was right but I needed him to comfort me. I let of his arm, I didn't wanted to annoy him more.

" There's no good night kiss? I think that's really unfortunate. " He smirked, while I was walking towards him. My hands were shaking. He was the first one to make the move, biting my lip to release the crimson liquid in which I called 'blood'. Pulling his neck towards more; I felt his lips switch to a smirk. He enjoyed it. Licking the liquid that was now dripping from my now damaged lips.

" Sweet dreams doll face. " He said. I waved good bye.

And yet there I go again, craving more and more. He called us " lovers " apparently. I was, well rather smiling because of that. I guess he had the same cravings towards me but yet again he didn't want to hurt me. I was okay with that. I did enjoy his company, and all I think this is what all matters.

* * *

**A/N: Mhm (: I hoped you enjoy this one.I feel as if this was short ): Thank you once again!!***


	9. Changed

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!!****  
**

**I'm deeply sorry if the chapters are updating late. My computer is starting to have a virus and it's really annoying from all the pop ups etc. Unfortunately, the guy who always helped me to remove the spy ware moved away ( -.- ) so now I'm stuck with this junk. Once again, I'm really sorry and I'm excited to continue this story (:***

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 9**_

I slept well that night and every moment I thought about _him. _The Joker. It felt as if he was there, protecting me while I was dreaming. Guiding me, and watching me sleep. I know it sounds weird and disturbing but I really did felt protected. Even though he wasn't actually in my room. I walked around, trying to feel the curtain opener or the light switch. Feeling, the door knob I turned my hand to the plastic switch. The light in the room was bright and my eyes burned. And there, I saw The Joker sitting down with a smirk on his face. One of a kind. He wasn't wear his jacket, only his vest and his blue colored shirt.

" Good Morning, beautiful "His voice trailed off.

" Hello. My instincts were telling me that you were here. They were right after all. " He chuckled and got up from his seat, showing me his famous usable knife. I wasn't afraid, of course I wasn't I was use to this and his own little tricks.

" Hmm, well haven't you changed? The old Abby use to beg me to keep her alive. " Well, that was the old me. I'm glad he noticed this.

" I have changed. I think that'll make our life a little easier for the both of us. Don't ya think. " He licked his lips, taking a hold of my cheeks. Pointing the dangerous weapon at my face.

" Take your shirt off doll face. " Giving him a confused look, I took his hands off my sensitive skin.

" Why? " I questioned, folding my arms.

" Cause I ordered you. Now do it. " Sighing I took my shirt off easily. That was usually not a good thing to do in front of him.

" Turn around. "

I showed my bare, olive tanned back to him. Biting my lips I was nervous on what he was going to do and the only I felt was his cold weapon moving across my back, trying to trace something. That's when I felt the stinging sensation on my back. Yelping in pain, I groaned trying to restrained my self. My eyes began to water and I the only thing I could see was the door. This was a test to make sure I was powerful enough to actually be with The Joker or he just wanted to enjoy the pain I can go through. The time was endless and I felt so weak. The blood started to go down my thighs downward to the floor and I could hear was The Joker licking his lips. At last, he was finished with his torturing and he pulled me to look at him.

" Let's see your new tattoo Abby." He holded my hand, traveling to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror, gasping on what he had done. Two major scars were opened at my flesh, tracing the letters " JP ". The bleeding was ending but the stinging was endless. Turning around, I met his eyes twinkled and his smile grew bigger.

" Tada! " He hugged me from behind, his lips caressing the edge of my neck.

" I find this..interesting. " He grinned at my response.

" But what the hell does JP mean? "

" Joker's Property. Don't worry, Gotham is going to take a first look at this, but they won't know who you are. " I didn't like the sound of that. Bruce will surely know me, even though I wasn't showing my face. I hated that fact that The Joker and Bruce had to be enemies.

" Are you sure about that? " I asked, noticing that he had left.

" Oh I'm hundred percent sure doll face. Now sit down over there and don't turn around. " I saw him come along in the door way; t he video camera in the grasp of his hand. He was going to broadcast me with this bloody torture and show everyone about 'us'. I was scared for this and for everyone. Risking myself to be with the man that I loved and for everyone's life in Gotham including my Brother. I heard the beep sound coming from the video camera and I silenced myself.

" Now,Gotham see this? I've placed my property on this city. You either play or leave this city, you think your gonna be saved from Mr. Batman? I don't think so. I've already did my job and now It's your turn to give it all to me. It's your choice, leave or play. " He pointed to my back, giving a short laugh at the end of video, turning it off. He threw a shirt to me to wear, putting it on me I asked,

" So you cut off my bare back to show to the city? That's nice. " I snarled.

" Oh no, no, no doll face you got it all wrong. I didn't create this uh.._masterpiece_ for a pathetic city. "

" Then why the hell did you do it? " My eyes narrowed, showing my anger to him.

" Oh, just warming up the suspension ya know. " Licking his lips he respond. I grunted, looking away.

"By the way, Mr. Um what you call him? Mr. Springer is going to interview ya tomorrow. Isn't that surprising? " Oh great and by that time everyone is going to notice me after the video.

" I always liked your anger Abby. Your's is different. Now, daddy's gotta go and talk to his people okay? " He patted my cheek, giving it a quick kiss.

I've had let him do it too quick, and be in his own rules. I remembered when before I met The Joker, I was anti-social and just the type of girl who didn't care much. Bruce, yea he acted like the king in the house. This video that The Joker was going to show was going to pull off Bruce and running off hunting The Joker to save me. Of course, I didn't wanted to be save. I'm already am. You see, my experience in this place has really changed me but most of all The Joker changed me. I was left back to my old room and I continued to see the signature on my back, the flesh was still alive. My eyes had dark ovals underneath them and my hands shooked even though I tried to keep them still.

I was so hungry and thirsty that I went downstairs to the kitchen without The Joker in sight or his crew. I enjoyed my time alone, and I helped myself with a sandwich. I was still tired, thinking about everything from today. The Joker was actually the only person who I let touch me. Surprisingly. What's next on my life? Kill Batman? I'm not too sure but I wouldn't do it. What if Bruce knew I was here and he tried to kill The Joker once more? I wouldn't accept that. And I wouldn't let Bruce do that to me either. Of course, Bruce isn't happy anymore because of Rachel and they blamed it all on The Joker which was the truth. But did I care? No. I'm going to be so happy if everyone knew I was in love with The Joker. Sure I will. Why would they care? Of course he was a mega time murder that mostly killed there family or friends every once awhile but I loved him for his charming personality. And That was enough.

Forgetting about my work at the Wayne's offices, I needed a break in this place and tomorrow wasn't going to be happy sight. Well at least that's what I think. Bruce will eventually try to save me

, kill the man that I love and what else? I commit suicide and this soap opera will end? Not at all. I was going to stop this riot and the chaos in this city even if it drives Bruce or The Joker insane. People forget things easily and they will surely forget about the exploding hospital and Rachel's and Harvey's death and everything that had happened before I came. I had my time on my hands and that was it.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. This is shorter and I'm really sorry that it is. The pop ups are driving me insane and I can not keep contact with the writing but that doesn't mean I won't finish this story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible!!*  
**


	10. News

**A/N: Okay, I received a review saying "****Bruce is an only child/orphan. I'm a little confused trying to follow this story." ****and to answer that is, I'm trying not to follow the movie script, and saying how it is. And no, I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad or anything else for putting this on here, I'm just answering there question. Yes, I know Bruce was a orphan/single child etc, ****but I just wanted to add some of my own ideas, even though I'm not changing the whole story completely cause we wouldn't want to read the whole movie script again about Bruce wanting to kill The Joker etc. I just wanted to add Abby as Bruce's sister, even though he doesn't have one. ***

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 10.**_

I don't know what was happening, I've been having headaches lately. Nearly blackouts, and I couldn't hear The Joker's voice in those days when he tried to talk to me, or tried to let me see him. I think he understands? Will he? I needed to talk to him about my work at my brother's industry but he always said he was busy. And suddenly, I felt unwanted. The Joker never gave me a goodnight kiss after the first moment we actually connected our lips and felt unreal. Infinite. He said he was busy, always busy.

" Uhm..I need to talk to you. " I mumbled, standing in front of his back. He was sitting on his desk, looking at newspaper.

" About what doll face? " He asked, turning his head slightly towards me.

" Bruce and me. " Nearly, I thought I heard a grumble coming out from his mouth.

" I'm hearing ya. " He turned his face away, trying his best to keep his calm.

" I..well, I have to go to work sometime soon. Unless you want everyone to freak out about me. " I played with my fingers trying to get every word out of my mouth sound right.

" Hmm.." was all he said.

" Please? " I feel kinda childish for begging him like this. My eyes tend to show him the emotion and I was hoping he was in a his good mood today.

" Well, let's see your trying to escape aren't you? " His cheeks appear to grow upward; a grin.

" No, I'm not trying. Really. Please though? " I asked once again.

He got up from his position, motioning his body towards me. His hand was placed on my cheek, licking his lips while he tried to stand properly. Of course, I caressed his touch and try to remain alive in that moment. He smirked and completely took over my stare, leaving me on my own self. In my mind I tried to escape from his control but he had everything. I lost myself from his stare, his face and his touch. I was mumbling through my lips, saying nonsense words that didn't make sense.

" Now, doll face, you know I can't let you do that. You know how dangerous it could be if you were alone in the chaotic world, dangerous..violent and full of killing. You don't need that sweetheart nor your brother. No one. Just me. " His speech made me smile and his voice seemed like a whisper that ran through my ears smoothly. I found it fascinating.

" I need you. I really do. But other people need me. " I said, giving up all the feelings, my hands went upon his hand that still touched my cheek.

" I know you do doll face, not stop making me have a sweet side. It ain't gonna happen. " I knew that, I doubt he will ever change; he will always have his charming addicting personality. I find him so difficult to manage and understand. Him, was all I needed. It was him that completely made my life interesting and my fairy tale grew.

" That's all I'm asking from you. " I heard him laugh and just grasp my two cheeks with his fingers tightly as possible.

" Maybe sweetheart, don't give your hopes up though. " I simply shrugged, responding.

" Your a smart one. " And with that, he slowly licked my lips, trying to enter my private mouth. Perhaps, I should pull away but my eyes went shut; bringing back the other me that only wanted The Joker's rough and painful touch and his painted lips against mine. Nothing mattered at all, my surroundings were a distant blur. Trying to get more then a sinful kiss from a murder was complicated then I thought. I needed him , nothing more. He then gave me a gentler, slower kiss which surprised me from him.

" I hope that'll change your mind doll face. " I hoped so too.

" You make me speechless sometimes, really. I can't deny it. " I said, searching for something new in his word.

" I know that you have a pathetic thing for me doll face. It's pretty obvious. "

" And it's pretty obvious for you too, You only let me free for one day, and what? I've never tried to escape. I don't want to irritate you anymore for disturbing your " busy time". Any response? " I crossed my arms. Founding it so difficult.

" Why are you so _seeking_ beautiful? I swear, always asking questions and more questions. When is the time when you have to answer hm? " A glimpse of his knife was shown from his hand, that made me a warning to not pull off anymore. I needed something quick

" That will be anytime sooner. " His high chuckled rang the walls making my ears burst. He walked around me, his eyes so decent that I could not recall he was pleased with my answer.

" Take it in. " He said but I was confused by what he ment.

" What? " and by that, there was a sound of a opening door revealing one of The Joker's clowns.

* * *

**A/N- I'm upset for not writing that much since I havn't updated lately. The last few weeks of school are being tough and I'm trying to keep all my work in D; I'm trying to finish this story anytime soon.***


	11. Bruce

**A/N: Hello there! :D Chapter 11. is out.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 11.**_

" Sir. Miss Wayne has to go to her interview in 20 minutes. " The Joker's clowned informed. With a sigh, he grabbed my hand taking me to my interviewer that I may not know.

" Now sweetheart, don't let them get the answers out of you. Let them answer you. " He whispered in my ear, giving my hand a little squeeze placing a lightly kiss on my neck.

His clowns drove me to this building, down the road where the Wayne company stood. I was afraid if any moment out of this car and everyone will go over their heads to actually see me for the first time. They parked the car, telling me to get out; eventually they left me alone in front of the door. Looking around I actually gained some confidence. I walked inside into a hallway with bright lights and so many doors here and there. I entered into a small white room with a dim light above a table which sat a man. He was wearing a suit, having a his tie a little tighter and then he glanced at me. Giving me a smile.

" Well hello, Miss Wayne. " His eyes were original, dark brown; having his hair pulled back.

" Hi. " I simply responded, moving to the seat.

" Well haven't you grew up, look at you. Beautiful. " having his smirk.

" May I ask you something? Who are you, not to be rude. " I was seating down, facing the stranger in front of me who kept on smirking.

" Alex. " He had a muscular tone in his voice, so was his composition.

" Well.." Alex " it's sure that your my interviewer, I suppose your suppose to ask me questions. Ain't I right? " He chuckled at my smart mouth.

" Yes, yes let's get through that. " He hands removed from the table and started go through his brief case, revealing papers.

" Do you know what went through the other week, at the pizza place? " My heart stopped once I remembered the time I first went with The Joker, to do some violence/killing at that place. I didn't like it at all.

" No. Not at all. " I lied; rubbing my hands to keep them from shaking.

" Right right. Next question. " He cleared his throat.

" Do you have any thing between you and The Joker? I mean, how will you say that you feel about The Joker " I knew he was going to ask me this, and it was very difficult to manage.

Alex, or whoever he was suspected something. Of course, the mark on my cheek and my back but he could not see that. No. I have to lie once more; throughly in every other question.

" I-I don't know. I barely know him, Bruce always talks about him. No. " uncomfortable I was, my heart began to be heavier. I brought myself to the biggest moment of my life, lying to this man who I barely knew, thus he suspected me. I was guilty and in the darkest minutes of my life, not telling my true feelings towards The Joker.

" Hm, are you sure about Miss Wayne? I doubt it. " He coldly remarked, giving me a suspicious glare.

" Well, aren't you the one who keeps making me feel more nervous then usual hm? Of course I shouldn't be nervous at all but how can't I ? "

" I'm your interviewer Miss Wayne, that's my job. Also, being a interviewer AND a psychiatrist I know when someone is lying to me and to that, I feel unsure about your answers. " Damn, he got me.

" I call this done, and may I leave now? Your irritating me more then usual and I don't like it at all. "

" No, we have not finished our discussion, please seat. I will like to continue this. " No thank you.

" I might be insane, but I'm not that insane. " I said harshly. Walking up to the door, leaving the scene.

Of course, I couldn't stand Alex for asking me those type of questions but they were only two. I'm very glad that I didn't stayed there for a hour or two. Oh well. I was relieved to leave that building and daylight was still out, so I decided to walk to my Brother's industry. The fresh air that escaped out blushed on my cheeks and the smell of ink, paper tickled my nostrils. Everyone stared but most were talking on their phones, signing papers such and such. I looked around for Bruce, but no sign. A young lady came to me asking for my name.

" Are you a visitor? " She asked, her hair in a blonde bun with bright red lipstick. Her eyes were a nice color brown.

" No. I'm Abby Wayne, can I see my brother? " I asked.

" Oh! Abby! Well hello, excuse me for not noticing you and yes you may. " She had perfect teeth and flawless skin. I felt ugly in front of her.

" No, it's alright. " I sweetly said;

She took me along this pathway with offices, every single person on their job. It kinda surprised me that Bruce had so many people in this. And by that, I was very happy to see my Brother once more. Really, really happy. More then excitement, I smiled and stared straight. Unfortunately, the lady's name was Casandra and she really liked working there, her favorite things to do is shopping. She talked and talked and all I did was listen because I like to meet new people, she was really pretty. I wish I was like her, and The Joker will be more in love with me. Perhaps, looks weren't everything but I considered it. Her favorite music is The Smiths, she was extremely nice. I enjoyed her company. She opened the door, revealing my brother talking on the phone giving me a simple smile.

" Can I talked to you later Daniel? Yeah, I got company..okay good bye. " He hanged up, getting up his seat; once again giving me those big,tight hugs of his.

" Yeah, I'm back..for awhile. " He looked disappointed.

" Clubbing? I don't think so. " Yes, it's been a day from that lie, the one that I told saying I will come back after...?

" Ummm, do I reall

* * *

y have to tell you? " My secret..no. Unless he already knows.

" Abby..where were you? What's going on...? Why can't you tell me? " His voice full of agony. Should I or should I not?

" I-I Bruce..don't make me say it. Please, stop it. I can't okay? Really. " Frowning, he remained silent until he quickly turned me around; ripping my shirt off showing the evidence.

" Joker. " I can hear the darkness of his voice. It shooked me.

" Bruce, please. Don't. " Turning my head, I could see the rage of fire going through his eyes. His face paler then ever, anger was inside of him. I was scared. Really, really scared.

" Bruce, really it wasn't him, okay? Don't try please. " That's when he grasped my hand, shouting at my face. Talking how I lied to him all this time.

" Why are you defended him Abby?! Huh?! Why are you hiding him away from me?! Hmm?! " I cried, not sadly cried but panicky cried. The type of cry when you just can't take it anymore. Your forehead is all sweaty and you feel all over.

" Please, Bruce. " I begged crying a river right now. Entirely.

" Abby, take me to him right now. "

I hated those word. What am I suppose to do now? Well, I should just kill myself and my let life be over with. No, that's insane. Maybe not. I had no simple idea for this, might as well tell him.

" I need to tell you the truth. " I gasped silently and I lead him out through the door.

A/N: It's been awhile I know. Sorry.


	12. The Fight

_**Chapter 12.**_

" Bruce..please..once I tell you everything, I don't want you to hate me alright? " Pleading, indeed I was. My mouth was dry, inside my whole body was a forest of fire burning into my soul and from that, I was clearly sweating a river. Trying to stay focus and making myself open my mouth.

" Abby, tell me everything. " We were in the middle of this place, not a city but in some high way, my fear was gaining my whole entire body. I had to this now or never.

" Okay, okay...Remember the night we went to that Italian restaurant? " I asked.

" Er, yes what about it? You ran away..well actually I told you to ran away. "

" Yes well...I tend to met someone there along the way. " I stumped on my words, the sky was now grey and everything seemed to slow down a bit.

" Who Abby? " Bruce asked, showing his eyes to me.

" The Joker, but before you say anything he didn't do anything. " I protested; needing to defend the love of my life.

" Oh and what about the mark behind your back hm? " His eyebrows came together. His face tend to be impatient.

" Uh, well um..well do you want to know everything or not?! "I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

" Of course I do! " His voice was much more stronger then mine. I felt small.

" Then, he took me to his place and from then on..he taught me something. "

" What did he do to you Abby?! Brainwashed you?! Tell me! " He yelled. Me, turning my head away so I wouldn't listen to his protests and see his face so irritated, impatient.

" He changed me Bruce okay?! I'm not Abby anymore! " It hurts to be this good.

" I'm been cured, changed, taught and opened to a whole new world without any heroes. A world with violence, and just cleverness. :" I ended my sentence right there cause this was the truth. The Joker changed me completely. I wanted something that I can never have, he gave that to me.

" That's all you need to know unless you want to know I've been in this amazing relationship with The Joker, and he's the only who can make me happy. " I was spread across the wall, fingers digging deeper into it.

" Your insane Abby. Your absolutely insane, What the hell is wrong with you?! " Bruce yelled.

" I'm not insane! Will you shut up?! Just because he's a murder and killed your ex girlfriend doesn't mean you have to despise him?! "

" Abby, I want you to take me to him. " So, this was it..I was going to die either Bruce was going to kill me or The Joker for telling him everything. What else am I suppose to do?

" Bruce, I-I can't. " because I didn't want to, and perhaps I will never see The Joker again.

" Yes you can Abby! Look at me. " I cried, cried, cried. Closing my eyes didn't help either. Feelings Bruce's rough hands drying my sorrowfulness away, trying to keep me steady in my own pace. It wasn't funny anymore, and this wasn't surely not the funny side of life either.

" Abby, stop it. Okay? Please, your dragging me into this black hole of hate for The Joker. Stop it, " I was stucked on to the wall, clenching my nails. Breaking every single tear and sweat. Revolving into this abomination world, sinking myself in this dreadful horror place. All I could hear was Bruce's words giving up it's volume. Sliding down, I was trying to restrain myself. Being capable of to not loose my control. This Is what has happened to me. Pyhsco, drinking my own venom. Darkness is what I should see, but I could not go back to unconsciousness anymore. I'm much more stronger then that. Thousands, and thousands of memories past through my mind. Here I was, crying my guts out; shaking my whole body into a new world. Sucking in the air around me, filled with intense scorn and disgust. I wanted to die and sleep for eternity. I could not take this anymore- I remembered those tasteful lips of the dangerous murder who I call my lover..the times when we seemed to go into this farther part of love. I needed it, desperately. I'm afraid if I don't find a way to completely dissapear. I will loose my mind. This is what I'm experiencing right now. Making myself uncontrolled. The tenderness of his lips and damaged cheeks. The hold of his heart and that demonic smile of his.

" I'm going to fix him Bruce. " I said, holding the rough grasp of my Brother's hand against my cheek.

" I promise. "

" I hope you keep that promise Abby.."

Nodding my head we went straight into Bruce's hideout in which I called his garage..I'm not sure, in which he prepared himself- putting his batman costume on.

" Is it really that necessary to put that on? " I asked, watching him putting his mask on.

" Yes, of course. You know how The Joker is..he doesn't know my identity. Is it really necessary to be in a relationship with a psychotic murder? Hm, exactly no. " I rolled my eyes at this.

We drove into the steady young night. Lips, I had were dry including my throat. Bruce to me was looking at every single moment I gave onto the road; making me feel fearful and anxious. This whole involvement between me and The Joker has become more exposed then ever. Hell, was surely to come. I gave the lead to Laff's-A-Lot- time seem to be much more intense then ever. The only sound was my breathing and Bruce's shoes roaming on the gray stoned street. According to my senses, we have arrived.

" Open the door Abby. " giving in, I opened the door. Revealing nevertheless then the home of The Joker, unfortunately..it was mine also..but it was empty.

" Hello..? " I asked, walking in carefully into the building, Bruce falling in behind me.

_Hello..._

" Is anyone here? "

Then, by my crawling chills going north of my back I heard the sound of clapping, across the room. And there he was..my lover and my saint in the moment of his life of betrayal because of me, and the enjoyment moment of his life also.

" Well, well isn't it my doll face and looky here! Batman! Wohooo! What a enjoyment we have here for company. " He motioned me to come over him; grinning his famous smile. Giving me a lightly kiss on my neck; he closed me in his arms. Glaring at my brother.

" What have you brought me here princess ? " His breathe caressed the side of my neck.

" Batman.. "

" Aren't you the smart one eh? " He laughed, tugging his arm underneath my chin.

" Let her go. " demanded my Brother with great force into his voice.

" Eh? Didn't she told you she was mine, no one else's? Exactly so.." I heard the tense of his words coming out.

" No, she didn't but I don't need my own sister to get any information from you. "

" Ah, really now? That's surprising.."

Bruce launched with his fury, forgetting that I was right in front of The Joker. I screamed and waited for the absolute painful going through me, but I was wrong. I felt only the ground against my skin, plus the hearing of The Joker uncontrolled laughter; Bruce's grunting from punching every force he had. Standing u, I tried to protect The Joker.

" Bruce! Please, stop your hurting him! " I yelled getting in front of the action.

" Abby! Get out of the way! "

" No! " I denied.

* * *

_**A/N: This is a awful place to stop right now, I am deeply TERRIBLY INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's been like...2 weeks? Or so Yeah. I feel guilty. The chapters are going to much more longer so I can just finish this story and start a new one. I have no clue if this story is going to be a happy ending or a sad ending. I'm getting more ideas and yeah..so..Bye! ***_


	13. End

_**Chapter. 13**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

" Why can't you just leave us alone Bruce?! Please, your not making it any better. "

" Now, now Abby..let's see what ' Batman ' wants to say. " The Joker stepped in front of me. Trying to protect me as well I did to him.

" Abby, really.. you think this physco murder..I mean _man_ loves you as you do towards him?! Think about it Abby, stop dreaming in the clouds. Think about reality. Think about what he has done. He's a killing joke Abby! " Protested Bruce.

I winced from his denials and negative responses. I was brainwashed from the both of them. I shouldn't listen to Bruce, but I shouldn't listen to The Joker either. What is wrong with me? Please. Really. I needed the right choice to make, I needed everything I had protected and accomplished. I needed help.

" Shut up Bruce! Just SHUT UP?! "

" We aren't going anywhere with this, Bruce. I asked you once again..please. "

" You have no reason to hurt the man I love, can't you see? "

" _Fuck_, Abby, _Fuck_. Your not letting me understand. "

" Cause you just don't simply care. That's what. "

Screaming surrender is what I was doing, helpless but yet unafraid. I needed to cry, needed to be loved. Well, I got that finished now what? Run away, that's it; disappear and never ever coming back. I wanted to be free, happiness is only one step away. I hope so. I turned around, seeing that unkind man standing, impatiently. Tapping his foot and his annoyed eyes staring at me. Frowning, he was.

" Either this or that. " I grimaced and walked in front of Bruce.

" I want to be forgotten and I don't want to be reminded. " but by then I felt a urge of nausea and dizziness.

" Abby, your really being immature. "

I gasped, the pain inside my two sensitive lungs were intense, the feeling of loosing my breathe. Everything was hot and difficult to manage. My eyes started to get a blurry scene; making me walk backwards clumsily.

" Abby..are you alright? " I don't know who asked that but I felt the urge of slapping someone right in the face right now.

" I don't feel good. "

Yet, I kept my energy and strength on. I could still stand properly but my head was started to hurt badly and now, my lungs are causing to make me have a breathing problem, which didn't make it any better.

" Abby.."

" Get your freaking hands off her hand. You clown. " I heard Bruce say, and then I collapsed on the floor, no response, and no pain. Odd.

" Abby! "

I heard the screeching of footsteps and the sound of a knife put out. Damn, I knew this is what was going to happen. I closed my eyes, trying to restrain myself, that didn't work either. I felt coldness, and my mouth shut down.

" Don't you dare touch her! " Hearing, The Joker's laughter; I felt a pair of hands grabbing and taking me, but then I was dropped.

" Let her go. "

" I don't think that's a nice way to say it Batty. " I heard The Joker say, I grumbled- tugging the fabric from his pants.

" Ooh, looky here. She wants me too, well.."

" Stop being a fool, Joker. My sister will never love a man like you, after what you've done. I don't think she will forgive you. " Bruce did all the talking, I was ill. On the ground, what was Bruce doing..?

" Oh, really?! Hahahaha, I see..let's see about that Batty. " Feeling the heavy but yet strong arms of my eternal danger I gasped from his touch; lightly hiding my face on his chest.

He ran, from here and there, circles, traps, door to door. In the beginning of this madness I heard Bruce's running steps after us but then they gotten slower into a driven tunnel in which I heard no more. What have I done?! What the hell have I done?! Where I am, wheres everything? What's going on...? Who am I ? Why? What? .Bruce...Bruce...Bruce...I am scared, I am a lover of the most dangerous mostly murderous killer in this town. I am a criminal. I am with my own infinite love now. I am not alone anymore. I have left my Brother for good...for once. Hearing the echo of my name, Bruce calling me. I could not stop myself now, we couldn't stop neither of each of us.

*

Opening my eyes, all I could vivid was The Joker, smiling at me. His hand on my forehead, me on a bed and him on a wooden chair. His makeup dripping down but yet still secured on his dangerous face. I smiled back. The room was my room, the white walls and everything, I was at home.

" I see your awake doll face. " He said, gripping my hands onto his.

" Unfortunately." He grinned his vicious grin.

" Were alone you know that right? " He asked, getting closer and closer.

" I guess. Are we? " I turned to him, my eyes asking for a answer. Any answer.

" Mhmmm.."

" That's good to know.."

Getting up everything of my pure body hurt. Everything, from skin to skin and to bone to bone. It was awful. I grunted, falling forward onto The Jokers lap. Laughing, he pulled me towards facing him. His fingers getting a few strands from my hair off my face. I grinned, this was our time. Our perfect time. His hand crawled behind my back, the other touching my face. Watching every detail of it.

I touched his lips and the few carved marks running up his cheeks. He wasn't a monster at all. Well, to me he wasn't. Gently, I touched his features, and he touched mine.

" Your beautiful.." He whispered.

" Your a mystery. "

He chuckled by my statement and roughly kissed my lips into his. I return the same passion to him. My fingers crawling on his neck up to his hair. With closed eyes, I remembered every memory ever since I've been here. A month it's been or so, wow. Our intense pleasure increased, leaving us wrapping each other into a dark sensual but yet passionate dark hole of dangerous love. He nibbled my skin, laughing at every reaction I brought into. My hands wrapping into his skin. I wanna be in this forever and ever. Our love so tender but yet rough. His fingers tracing every feeling of my skin, licking his lips while he was doing so. He loved me..he did. I love him. And that was it.

_**We were forever in our infinite abyss.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

So that was that. Me and him were officially gone and forever. Sure, I still talked to my Brother Bruce, but only for a few. He's upset and well...kinda furious for hiding towards him. He understands but yet tries his best to calm his temper down, a few months later we stopped talking. I still had my job in his company but we kept our distance. And for us, we are the most vicious, demonic, psycho-like killers in the town. I try my best to keep it simple but all we have done is explosions. All that ever matters it that we were together in our bundle of fire.

_**THE END.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A/N: So that ends our story, I didn't like writing this ending, but I have to. I'm starting a new story, so. Ah, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED READING THIS STORY and thank you to the people who reviewed. I might have quit -not finished this story without your guys support. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys have no idea on how I actually finished this story from getting reviews to continue. Thank you. You guys make me smile a whole lots. Thank you. (:  
**_


End file.
